


Звёздная пыль

by Raivolk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raivolk/pseuds/Raivolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этот раз удача не на стороне Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона. 74 Голодные Игры в корне изменят их жизни - если, конечно, им удастся вернуться оттуда живыми.</p><p>У работы есть целых две обложки:<br/>https://pp.vk.me/c627819/v627819866/157d2/iNl0JKs2XU4.jpg - by Marina Grand, https://vk.com/club74339507</p><p>https://pp.vk.me/c625426/v625426798/4084c/6v01tv0S16g.jpg - by Milka, https://vk.com/margaret_isbel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97088) by KismetJeska. 



> Мой первый перевод. Работа обязательно будет переведена. За ошибки и критику буду весьма благодарна))
> 
> Автор написал, что в качестве канона использует книгу, а не фильм. Не помню толком, есть ли между этими двумя вещами серьёзная разница, но на всякий случай выношу предупреждение сюда.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Когда Шерлок проснулся, кровать уже успела остыть. Он не был по-настоящему потрясен: прошло немало времени с тех пор, как Майкрофт в последний раз ночевал дома. Однако Шерлок самым жалким образом надеялся, что хотя бы сегодня брат сделает всё возможное, чтобы побыть с ним. В день Жатвы.

Шерлок приподнялся на локте и осмотрелся. Несмотря на царящий в крохотной комнатке полумрак, он мог разглядеть очертания окружающих предметов: на круглом деревянном столе скомканной кучей валялась одежда, в правом углу размещался приземистый буфет (половинка чёрствой булки, банка консервированной фасоли и небольшой холщовый мешок с остатками риса); на другой стороне комнаты – два стула с натянутыми поверх их уродливых остовов безразмерными, но любовно, вручную вышитыми покрывалами. Рядом притулились маленькая печка и бадья для купания.

Он ненавидел это место.

Сев на постели, парень сунул ноги в рабочие ботинки и тяжело вздохнул. Его смена на заводе начнётся не раньше пяти вечера, Жатва назначена на два часа. В Дистрикте 8, откуда он был родом, ночные и дневные смены не являлись взаимоисключающими, так что приходилось выгадывать каждое свободное мгновение для сна. Однако в дни, подобные этому, его кошмары становились по-настоящему ужасными, так что не стоило даже пытаться заснуть снова.

Шерлок копался в одежде до тех пор, пока не нащупал пальцами знакомую шероховатую ткань пальто. Одевшись, он вышел на улицу, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, нашёл тихое местечко за домом и приготовился встречать рассвет.

Когда-то, давным-давно, миссис Хадсон точно также сидела рядом с ним и вглядывалась в светлеющее небо. Мать Шерлока умерла, когда ему не было и года, отца арестовали четыре года спустя - за воровство ткани. И ведь в этом даже не было никакой необходимости. Еда, деньги – вот в чём они по-настоящему нуждались... Несколько рулонов дорогого шёлка не пригодились бы ни им, ни кому-либо ещё. Никто так и не узнал, зачем отец взял их, но, в конце концов, это не имело никакого значения. Его повесили бы в любом случае.

Зато Шерлоку очень повезло с соседкой, миссис Хадсон. Она взяла к себе не нужного никому сироту, странного мальчика, сидевшего в дальнем углу комнаты в одиночестве и отказывавшегося играть, улыбаться и даже говорить на протяжении многих дней. Она единственная могла убедить его поесть или переодеться в другую одежду, играла с ним, рассказывала интересные истории. Шерлоку потребовалось два года, чтобы, с её помощью, полностью вернуться в мир, но он стал ещё жёстче и грубее, чем раньше. Не стесняясь резких выражений и не тратя времени на всякие сентиментальные глупости, он предпочитал ходить в школу и работать на заводе, а в свободное время разгадывать загадки или проводить эксперименты. Шерлок был одинок, и это его вполне устраивало.

Когда миссис Хадсон умерла, он долго убеждал себя, что это ничего не значит. Она была совсем старой, когда ушла в мир иной, и он, в свои пятнадцать лет, смог добиться признания себя как взрослого домовладельца. Он часто говорил себе, что абсолютно не имеет значения, жила она здесь или нет. Он убеждал себя во многом, и иногда это даже помогало.

Проходящий мимо мужчина явно удивился тому факту, что кто-то ещё проснулся так рано утром без какой-либо на то необходимости.

\- Доброе утро, - вежливо поздоровался он.

Шерлок моргнул, глядя на мужчину снизу вверх.

_Около тридцати, одна… нет, две дочери, одна возраста Жатвы, вторая слишком мала. Беспокойство, разочарование, усталость, но не только из-за даты (проблемы с дыханием, например, и бессонница)._

Шерлок никогда раньше не видел этого мужчину. Дистрикт 8 слишком большой, чтобы знать всех, с кем ему приходится работать... Человек прошёл мимо, а Шерлок так и не ответил на его приветствие. Да и какой в этом смысл?

Когда рассвело достаточно, чтобы можно было видеть, куда идти, Шерлок поднялся и направился в Хранилище. Он потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы убедиться, что за ним не следят, и незаметно пробрался в старый дом. Шерлок назвал данное место Хранилищем после того, как выучил это слово на уроках речи и языка – оно означало пространство, комнату, место для хранения ценных вещей. Научные знания имели для Шерлока огромную ценность, большую, чем что-либо ещё, так что это название вполне подходило для заброшенного подвала, где он проводил свои многочисленные эксперименты. Его последнее приобретение – отрубленная рука - быстро разлагалась, так что Шерлок решил потратить несколько свободных часов, чтобы сделать подробные записи об изменениях в её состоянии.

Знания – самая важная вещь, даже если активное стремление к ним не одобряется. Большинство людей, которых он знал, верили всему, что говорил Капитолий, проглатывали это без сомнений. Шерлок часто задавался вопросом, почему лишь он один слышит тот дьявольский голос у себя в голове, говорящий, что это неправильно, что всё может быть по-другому. Всё должно быть по-другому. Однако, он был достаточно умён, чтобы держать эти мысли глубоко в себе и продолжать усердно работать. Он ходил в школу, потом бежал на фабрику, и каждую свободную минуту, которая у него была, проводил свои эксперименты. А ещё иногда он крал ткань. Просто так, безо всякого смысла.

В свои семнадцать лет он как никогда близок к тому, чтобы не опасаться Жатвы. Он не сомневается, что никогда не будет иметь детей, Майкрофт тоже старше его, так что скоро смертельное влияние Игр не будет иметь к нему никакого отношения. Сейчас же он вынужден наблюдать за Играми, которые безостановочно показывались во всех школах.

Шерлок ненавидел Голодные игры. Конечно, было в них и кое-что приятное: например, ему нравилось предугадывать действия участников. Боль приходила после, когда он не мог сказать несчастным то, что уже знал наперед. Он почти посекундно замечал, что убьёт этих детей и как, но не мог сделать ничего, чтобы помешать этому. Так что оставалось просто сидеть и наблюдать, как они умирают – один за другим.

Шерлок уже решил, что как только станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы покинуть школу, то освободится и выйдет в реальный мир. Машины на заводах работают так громко, что заглушают звук телевизионных экранов, показывающих пытки и смерть. Пусть их наличие это обязательное условие, его данный факт совершенно не волнует – он не будет смотреть Игры, а будет жить в своем собственном мире – в своем разуме.

С Майкрофтом всё будет в порядке. Он являлся мэром Дистрикта 8 – двадцать четыре года, самый молодой в истории. Его имя никогда не называли во время Жатвы, и теперь опасность ему не грозила. Майкрофт рано начал взаимодействовать с политической стороной Дистрикта, и его работа довольно хорошо оплачивалась. Им ни разу не пришлось брать тессеры. Брат присылал Шерлоку деньги каждый месяц, а иногда и продуктовые пайки, если обнаруживал, что тот не ходил на рынок. Такое бывало довольно часто.

К тому моменту, как Шерлок собрался покинуть Хранилище, люди уже начали готовиться к Жатве. Он видел семьи, постепенно собиравшиеся отовсюду. Общий настрой колебался от явно наигранного позитива до абсолютного и беспросветного ужаса. Шерлок проверил время. До Жатвы оставался один час. Люди повсюду одевались в платья и костюмы, причёсывались, мылись и прихорашивались. Шерлоку тоже следовало бы подготовиться. Мимо пробежали две девушки, ожесточённо споря, которой достанется единственное имевшееся у них красивое платье. Наблюдавший за ними парень невольно задумался, приходило ли им в голову, что они наряжаются на убой. Он постоял ещё несколько секунд, развернулся, и пошёл обратно вглубь Хранилища.

 

************************

Потребовалось два полных ковша ледяной воды, чтобы Гарри наконец проснулась, и Джон решил, что это очень плохой знак. Она медленно подняла голову, как будто это было слишком тяжело для ее шеи, обхватила руками и уставилась на брата мутными глазами.

\- Что?

Джона чрезвычайно обеспокоил тот факт, что выпила она явно больше, чем мог осилить ее ослабленный организм.

\- Жатва, - тихо ответил он. – Она начнётся через полчаса. Мы должны оказаться на площади как можно скорее.

Гарри показала ему язык, - их отец это ненавидел, - и снова опустила голову на стол.

\- Нужно подготовиться, Гарри, - твёрдо сказал Джон, легонько встряхнув сестру за плечо. – Я нашёл твоё платье и, думаю, ты всё ещё сможешь влезть в него.

Коснувшись её плеча, он с болью подумал, какие же острые у неё лопатки. Несмотря на количество употребляемого алкоголя, Гарри чахла день ото дня. Сравнив размер платья, аккуратно развешенного на спинке стула, и сестры, Джон ощутил болезненный укол в груди. В прошлом году в это же время она выглядела намного здоровее.

\- Для меня это не имеет значения, - пробормотала она. - Я не могу быть избрана.

Это правда. За все семь лет её участия, Гарри не выбрали ни разу. Их родители умерли в шахтах в тот первый год, когда это могло произойти. Джону тогда было всего шесть, а Гарри - двенадцать. Достаточно взрослая, чтобы участвовать в Играх, но недостаточно, чтобы жить одной. Джон думал, что в приюте могло бы быть и хуже, однако слишком тяжело оказалось забыть потерянную еду, побои и насмешки.

Как только Гарри исполнилось восемнадцать, она переехала и забрала Джона с собой. В это время она стирала бельё у многих семей в Дистрикте 12, и люди хорошо относились к ней и Джону, так что денег на жизнь вполне хватало. Дом, в который они переехали, был не слишком велик, но всё равно оказался несравненно лучше их предыдущего жилья. Гарри заботилась о брате, и Джон, получивший, в конце концов, какой-никакой уход, начал забывать прошлое.

На протяжении двух лет казалось, что всё, вроде бы, в порядке (ну, настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно). Гарри должна была продолжить работать в прачечной или спуститься в шахты. Однако вместо этого она начала пить по несколько дней подряд, плакать, в конец разрушая себя, создавая бардак из ничего. Она просыпалась каждую ночь, в отчаянии крича во всё горло: "Клара!".

Клара Крафтман. Женщина-трибут Дистрикта 12 из 72-х Голодных Игр, восемнадцати лет отроду. Она взяла на себя тессеры, так как была двенадцатой в семье. Она была так близка, и в то же время так далека от того, чтобы избежать участия в Играх. Впрочем, как и все они.

Может быть, потеря любовника это как раз то, от чего невозможно оправиться. Может быть, Гарри испытала столько боли, что ей хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Так или иначе, она отстранилась от мира, и Джону пришлось взять на себя всю ответственность по управлению домашним хозяйством. Сейчас ему семнадцать, и он брал тессеры каждый год со смерти Клары - один для себя, и один для сестры. В лотерее было всего два дополнительных шарика с именем "Джон Ватсон", но и этого казалось слишком много.

\- Гарри... - начал он снова.

\- Я же сказала, я в безопасности!

\- Зато я нет! Так что пошли немедленно.

На то, чтобы уговорить Гарри надеть платье, ушло много времени. Он просил её, убеждал, кричал, и, в конце концов, просто натянул на тощее тело ненавистную вещь. Гарри расплакалась. Джон оставил её приводить себя в порядок и сам ушёл переодеваться. Его занятия с одним из деревенских целителей были предсказуемо отменены в честь Жатвы. Джон невольно задавался вопросом, что будет делать после жеребьёвки. Он никогда не знал, как распорядиться свободным временем в те редкие выходные дни, которые у него иногда выдавались. Джон сталкивался с этим вопросом каждый раз, когда ему нечем было заняться, кроме как думать: кто же он? Он прекрасно знал свои руки, собирающие в полях пахучие корни одуванчиков; глаза, не умеющие плакать; ноги, несущие его по бесконечному кругу: школа, занятия, Гарри, школа… Он знал свое тело и причины, по которому оно совершало то или иное действие, но как насчет ума? Или сердца?

Отложив на потом эти бессмысленные рассуждения, Джон отправился проверить Гарри, которая, наконец, прекратила плакать и ждала его у дверей.

\- Нервничаешь? – напрямую спросила она, окидывая его лицо внимательным взглядом.

\- Нет, - солгал Джон.

Гарри сделала глоток из небольшой бутылки и вцепилась в его руку.

\- А должен.

 

***********************

\- Ты уверен, что всё будет хорошо? – встревожено спросила Мейбл, легонько коснувшись щеки Грега. Тот перехватил морщинистую руку и прижался к ней щекой.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, бабушка. Я в порядке. Честно.

\- Я так не хочу отправлять тебя туда в одиночку.

\- Ба, мне уже семнадцать, и я совсем не ребёнок.

\- Грэг, дорогой, всего неделю назад тебе было лишь шестнадцать. Ты далеко не взрослый.

\- Всё будет хорошо, обещаю, - с бесконечной нежностью заверил он, сжав её руку. – Я думаю, что тебе совершенно необязательно идти туда вместе со мной.

Дело в том, что Мейбл Лестрейд была очень старой женщиной, наполовину оглохшей, с плохим зрением и суставами, отзывавшимися болью на каждое движение, так что Грег не видел абсолютно никаких причин для того, чтобы тащить её в центр города лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть, как мальчишек и девчонок отбирают на смерть.

\- Я вернусь минут через двадцать.

Она тепло улыбнулась ему.

\- Хороший мальчик. Ты ведь не брал тессеры, верно? – в ее голосе проскользнуло беспокойство.

\- Нет.

_Ложь._

Хоть Грэг и ненавидел лгать своему единственному родному человеку, но выбора у него не было. Он работал в офисе, организующем перевозки разных изделий между Дистриктами. Это была хорошая работа, так же, как и любая другая в Дистрикте 6, но горькая правда заключалась в том, что платили за неё недостаточно для нормального существования. Здоровье больше не позволяло его бабушке заниматься уборкой в домах вроде того, где они жили, так что их доходы уменьшились, и однажды, сев и проведя все необходимые расчёты, Грег пришёл к выводу: что бы они не делали, как бы ни старались, эту зиму им не пережить. Так что ему пришлось вписать свое имя для тессера в первый и, даст бог, в последний раз. Себе он пообещал, что после этой Жатвы найдёт дополнительную работу, возьмёт больше часов и всё, в конце концов, уладится.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - её улыбка погасла. - Я… мне так жаль.

Грег нахмурился, удивленный ее словами.

\- Жаль? Почему, бабушка?

\- Мне жаль, что тебе приходится делать всё это, Грег, - слёзы заблестели в её глазах, когда она порывисто ухватилась за его руку. - Ты не должен... ты же просто... ты просто мальчик...

Грег растерялся. Никогда еще он не слышал, чтобы его бабушка, или кто-то еще, говорил что-либо подобное. Обсуждать Игры, Жатву или Капитолий строжайше запрещалось. Он встревожено огляделся вокруг, надеясь, что этой фразы никто не услышал.

\- Бабушка, прекрати. Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь. Я уйду ненадолго, и тут же вернусь.

Мэйбл фыркнула, скептически приподняв брови, но успокоилась.

\- Ты прав, мальчик мой.

\- Вот и хорошо. Тогда оставайся дома, и я вернусь так быстро, как только смогу. Идет?

Мэйбл кивнула, и он улыбнулся, осторожно высвободил руку из её неожиданно цепкого захвата.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - повторил он, закрывая дверь. - Обещаю.

 

****************

_Детей собрали во всех Дистриктах Панема. В некоторых Дистриктах они стояли смешанной толпой, хотя и были предварительно отсортированы. Избранный чиновник-Пожинатель заранее подготовил место в закрытых номерах со звуконепроницаемыми стенами. И из тысячи детей, которых выбрали, 999 случайным образом отсеивались, ведь где-то среди них стоял тот самый единственный трибут._   
_В других, таких как Дистрикт 12, каждому ребёнку и подростку делали аккуратную возрастную метку ручкой. Подобно животным они ждали, не отрывая глаз от стеклянных шариков, решающих их судьбу._   
_Имена избранных провозглашались ясно и четко, без единой запинки или ошибки, и по этому голосу невозможно было понять: повезло ли жертвам, выбранным в этом году, или нет._

В Дистрикте 8 Шерлок Холмс уверенно вышел вперёд и занял своё место на сцене. Репортёры сталкивались камерами, чтобы получше снять его лицо, в то время как люди, сжимая в потных руках ставки, нетерпеливо подавались вперёд чтобы увидеть, будут ли дети плакать в этом году. Шерлок не стал, в отличие от девушки, появившейся рядом с ним несколькими секундами позже. Он тупо смотрел на толпу людей перед собой. Людей, которых не знал, и, скорее всего, уже никогда не узнает.

В Дистрикте 6 Грег неловко споткнулся на ступеньках и упал. Диктор помогла ему встать, посмеиваясь над таким энтузиазмом и нетерпением, но он не слышал её слов. Все, о чем Грег мог думать в тот момент, так это то, что вряд ли он сумеет вернуться к бабушке через двадцать минут, как обещал.

В Дистрикте 12 Джон стоял прямо, словно кол проглотил, беря пример с Миротворцев, плотной цепью окруживших площадь. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, слегка приподняв голову и вытянув руки по швам. Он оставался спокоен, когда увидел Гарри, бегущую к сцене и отчаянно выкрикивающую его имя. Он оставался спокоен, когда Миротворцы остановили её, а она продолжала кричать, в кровь раздирая себе ногтями руки. Он оставался спокоен, даже когда назвали имя женщины-трибута, и он узнал девушку, неуверенно поднявшуюся на сцену. Молли Хупер, шестнадцать лет, дочь целительницы. Они вместе учились и работали. У неё была любимая кошка и улыбка, которая делала долгие и мучительные дни немного светлее и лучше.

_В двенадцати Дистриктах двадцать четыре трибута стояли и смотрели на своих друзей, родственников, зрителей. Некоторые из них плакали, некоторые кричали, другие умоляли, а кто-то смеялся. Это не имело никакого значения, ведь все они рано или поздно окажутся там, куда их отправят._


	2. Chapter 2

Шерлок не ожидал, что Майкрофт придёт попрощаться. Он знал, что брат присутствовал на Жатве - участие Мэра в таких важных событиях обязательно. Но они не виделись уже по меньшей мере неделю и даже не посмотрели друг на друга, когда диктор назвал имя Шерлока.

\- Мэр всегда навещает трибутов? - спросил он наконец, после короткого молчания. Оно не казалось Шерлоку угнетающим, просто не хотелось тратить зря время.

\- Я здесь не в качестве мэра, - возразил Майкрофт, опускаясь на стул.  
Шерлок последовал его примеру. На фабрике он имел дело только с дешёвыми тканями, использовавшимися в основном для производства кухонных полотенец или швабр, и никогда раньше ему не доводилось прикасаться к плюшу или бархату, шедшему на изготовление мебели. Эта ткань нежно ласкала кожу, когда он провёл по ней рукой. Интересное развлечение.

\- Тогда зачем ты здесь?

\- В качестве твоего брата, мой милый социопат. Тебе не приходило в голову, что меня может сильно беспокоить то, что ты - моя единственная семья, был выбран на смерть?

Семья. Слово звучало непривычно. Они были единокровными братьями, это факт, но вовсе не Майкрофт в детстве часами убеждал Шерлока выпить тёплое молоко или умыться. Не он вышил для Шерлока одеяло, в которое тот закутывался тёмными ночами, когда мрачные мысли не оставляли его в покое. Так что его _единственной_ семьёй была старая женщина, лежащая теперь в безымянной могиле под Хранилищем.

\- Так ты даже не допускаешь мысли, что я могу выиграть? - ответил Шерлок вопросом на вопрос. Майкрофт медленно выдохнул.

\- Шерлок, посмотри на себя.

В комнате висело зеркало, чтобы люди могли привести себя в порядок для камер. Шерлок попытался заглянуть туда со своего места, однако Майкрофт, приподнявшись, загородил ему обзор, мягко коснувшись плеча.

\- Нет. Посмотри внимательно. Встань и скажи, что видишь.

Шерлок неохотно подчинился, встал и посмотрел на человека, отражавшегося в зеркале. Он не был уверен, что именно должен ответить. За последнее время он сильно вытянулся, обзаведясь длинными, нескладными конечностями. Он был очень худ, с бритвенно-острыми скулами, тёмными, вьющимися волосами и бледной кожей. Глаза же его имели цвет, которому вообще сложно было дать название.

\- Я не понимаю, - он нахмурился. - Что я должен увидеть?

\- Ты мне скажи. Ты смотришь на победителя?

Шерлок задумался о победителях игр, которых видел раньше, или тех людях, которые подошли очень близко к финалу. Мускулистые, покрытые шрамами от домашних тренировок. Мальчишки, которые умели драться, и девушки, которые умели охотиться. Их лица отражали решительный настрой, а глаза горели злобой или уверенностью. Он снова взглянул на себя.

Худой, практически истощённый. Кожа бледная от того, что предпочитал проводить свободное время в помещении, за чтением или экспериментами. Благодаря вынужденной диете он был высок, но, конечно, не силён, а глаза, независимо от цвета были...пусты и безжизненны, словно это являлось лишь некоей условностью, принятой в обществе, что спереди на лице обязательно должна присутствовать пара радужек и зрачков. 

Шерлок ответил, хотя думал совсем о другом.

\- Я даже не уверен, что выгляжу, как человек.

Рука Майкрофта исчезла с его плеча, и слова повисли в воздухе.

\- Тогда, возможно, ты справишься.

\- Есть какой-нибудь совет на прощание?

\- Всё будет хорошо, - Майкрофт неуклюже подался было вперёд, но тут же замер. Шерлок в замешательстве прищурился. - Знаешь, почему?

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы ответить, когда брат вдруг, решившись, шагнул вперёд и стиснул его в крепких объятиях. Шерлок нахмурился. Это было ненормально - он не мог вспомнить, обнимал ли Майкрофт его когда-нибудь. Он даже не мог вспомнить, обнимал ли Майкрофт вообще _кого-нибудь_. Однако объятия брата действовали успокаивающе. Ровно до того момента, пока тот не зашептал тихо ему на ухо, едва шевеля губами.

\- Там они не смогут причинить тебе вред, Шерлок. Хуже, чем они уже сделали, не будет. Запомни это. Там ты будешь свободнее, чем когда-либо был в своей жизни.

Майкрофт порывисто отстранился, и Шерлок вдруг подумал, что за семнадцать лет так и не сумел по-настоящему понять, кто же такой его брат.

\- Я знаю почему, Майкрофт, - объявил Шерлок для скрытых камер. - Я могу драться.

\- Я собирался сказать совсем не это. Ты умный человек...

\- Я _знаю_ это.

\- Тогда ты должен знать, что твоя "борьба" сравнима с беспокойством, которое доставляют жужжащие в воздухе мухи.

Щерлок ощерился.

\- Ну, у меня едва хватало времени, чтобы учиться.

\- Моя оценка точна. Так что не борись, а _думай_. Наверное, это всё, в чём ты хорош, зато _по-настоящему_ хорош.

\- Спасибо, Майкрофт.

Брат кивнул и направился к двери.

\- До свидания, Шерлок.

Шерлок не ответил, а Майкрофт не оглянулся.

*********************

Грег злился, что они заставили его бабушку выйти из дому. Она была старой и немощной, и он не понимал, почему ему не могли позволить поехать к ней. Однако, когда Мэйбл вошла в комнату и её лицо просияло от вида роскошной обстановки, какой она никогда прежде не видела, Грег почти поверил, что это того стоило. Впрочем, радость несколько приугасла, когда бабушка опустилась в кресло, дыша слишком тяжело из-за тех нескольких шагов, которые ей пришлось пройти.

Несколько минут они молчали. Она протянула к нему руки, и он бросился к ней, забыв, что ему уже семнадцать, что он независимый и взрослый. Ему следовало подумать о том, как выгоднее представить себя перед камерами, чтобы получить лучшее спонсирование, или начать строить умные планы, но это даже не пришло ему в голову. Разум словно вдруг отключился на несколько минут от близости родного человека. Они не плакали, хотя очень хотелось. В будущем им предстоит пролить много слёз.

\- Ба, пока меня не будет... - начал Грег наконец. Бабушка взглянула на него, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Почему ты беспокоишься _обо мне_? Ты должен думать о себе.

\- Нет. Бабушка, послушай, я знаю некоторых людей, которые могли бы помочь тебе. Я работал с женщиной по имени Вивиан - она симпатичная и милая. Когда она узнает, что я был избран, и придёт попрощаться, я попрошу её делиться с тобой частью еды. Она не будет возражать, честно.

\- Грегори Лестрейд, зачем ты так бездарно тратишь своё время? - строго поинтересовалась бабушка. - Со мной всё будет хорошо. Я научилась заботиться о себе задолго до того, как ты остался один.

\- Это было раньше, - осторожно заметил Грег. - Сейчас ты стала намного слабее.

\- Я в порядке! Уж добуду себе как-нибудь деньги и пропитание, не беспокойся. Пойду в прачечную, или займусь штопкой, или ещё чем-то подобным, так что лучше сосредоточься на себе. За те несколько месяцев, пока ты не вернёшься, со мной ничего не случится.

\- А что, если... - Грег глубоко вдохнул, внутренне содрогнувшись. - Что, если я не вернусь?

\- Не говори так, Грег. Даже не думай об этом!

\- Но что ты тогда будешь делать, Ба?

\- _Прекрати!_

\- Нет, мы должны поговорить об этом! Что, если это не просто несколько месяцев? Что, если это _навсегда_?

Мэйбл обхватила руками голову и судорожно вздохнула, и в звуке этом было больше горечи, чем Грег когда-либо слышал прежде. Молчание между ними насквозь пропиталось смертью, когда она, наконец, взглянула на него снизу вверх.

\- Послушай, Грег, - тихо начала бабушка. - Можем мы, наконец, перестать врать друг другу?

\- Да, наверное, это хорошая идея.

\- Ты первый.

Грег кивнул. Слова застряли в горле, и пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы произнести их. 

\- Я не уверен, что вернусь оттуда живым. Я, вероятно, вообще не вернусь.

И правда. Какие могут быть шансы у мальчишки из Дистрикта 6, недоедающего и ведущего спокойный, малоподвижный образ жизни?

\- И я, скорее всего, не смогу дождаться тебя, - ровно сказала Мэйбл.

Это был первый раз, когда она открыто признала свою немощность. Обычно она оправдывалась, лгала, всячески отрицая тот факт, что постепенно слабеет. Её признание сказало Грегу больше, чем любые другие слова: она не верит, что он сможет выжить.

\- Тогда всё решено. Мы оба будем мертвы через пару месяцев, так что не стоит больше волноваться.

Он сказал это легко, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. В действительности это было совсем не смешно, однако Грег даже нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.

\- Не смей так шутить! - возмутилась Мэйбл, однако он видел, как отчаянно она сдерживает смех.

\- Больше никаких уборок, - попросил Грег, и бабушка сдалась, начав смеяться.

\- Больше никаких уборок.

\- И я больше не желаю работать в том дурацком офисе.

\- А я не буду больше готовить.

\- Мне не придётся ходить в школу.

\- И мы больше не будем смотреть Игры, - закончила бабушка. Грег энергично кивнул.

\- Думаю, я вполне мог бы привыкнуть к мысли о смерти, - усмехнулся он.

Мэйбл улыбнулась, но быстро помрачнела.

\- Я так сильно люблю тебя, - тихо сказала она, глядя Грегу в глаза.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - ответил он. - Спасибо тебе за всё.

\- Нет, Грег. Тебе спасибо.

Она обняла его, и Грег невольно задался вопросом, что случится, если он просто останется здесь. Если откажется уходить. Однако когда, в конце концов, появился Миротворец и приказал ей уходить, она повиновалась.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не думаю, что ты проиграешь, - настойчиво сказала она, когда Грег дёрнулся следом за ней. - Я никогда не буду так думать.

\- Я знаю. Прощай, бабушка.

\- Прощай, Грег.

Миротворец, наблюдавший, как Мэйбл снова обнимает его, сперва выразительно постучал по часам, а затем грубо схватил её за плечо.

\- Хватит. Ваше время вышло.

Грег закрыл глаза и снова открыл, слабо улыбаясь, когда услышал знакомый возмущенный крик.

\- А ну-ка, убери от меня _свои руки_! Разве так обращаются с леди?!

Грег смотрел, как уходит его бабушка. Несмотря на свой возраст, Мейбл высоко вздёрнула голову и не опиралась на трость так сильно, как ей, возможно, хотелось. Восьмидесятилетняя женщина всегда казалась Грегу странной и даже загадочной. От неё исходила удивительная аура силы и вдохновения, и это придало Грегу уверенности. Вскинув голову, он твёрдо посмотрел в глаза Миротворцу, и ровным голосом поинтересовался: 

\- Итак, мы можем идти?

************************

Гарри опоздала. Ожидая её, Джон не мог усидеть на месте и нервно расхаживал взад-вперёд по комнате. Всего шестьдесят минут на встречу, и каждая бесценна, а к тому моменту, как сестра, наконец, приехала, тридцать пять из них уже прошло.

\- Где ты была? - требовательно поинтересовался Джон, даже не попытавшись сохранить спокойствие. Гарри растерянно захлопала глазами.

\- Почему ты кричишь?

\- Ты опоздала!

\- Они только сейчас отпустили меня, - всхлипнула Гарриет. - Сказали, что волновались, что я опасна для тебя. Они хотели отправить со мной Миротворца.

\- Ну, конечно.

\- Джон? Джон, взгляни на меня.

\- Я смотрю.

\- Нет, нормально. В глаза.

Джон двинулся было к сестре, чтобы выполнить её просьбу, но замер, увидев на родном лице горе и вину.

Возможно, это их последняя встреча, а между тем идёт всё совсем не так, как должно бы. Джон сделал над собой усилие и, подавив вспышку гнева, внимательно взглянул на сестру, которая показалась ему совершенно чужой в этом роскошном номере. Её руки вдруг привлекли его внимание, и Джон вздрогнул: багровые кровоподтёки появились на её коже, когда его выбрали. Из-за этого она кричала.

\- Тебе больно? - тихо, мягко спросил он.

\- Моему сердцу? Каждый чёртов день. Моим рукам? Нет, на самом деле.

В груди противно заскреблась боль, однако Джон постарался проигнорировать её.

\- Уверена? Выглядит не слишком хорошо.

\- Видел бы ты парня, который оттаскивал меня обратно...

\- Ты _ранила_ его? Гарри, разве ты не понимаешь, насколько это опасно?!

Нападение на миротворца являлось серьёзным преступлением. Многих людей казнили и за меньшее.

\- Они считали, что я психически нестабильна. Видимо, я просто не понимала, что делаю. Учитывая все обстоятельства. А ты уже знаешь, что будешь делать?

\- Я даже не знаю, что делаю сейчас.

Джон был совершенно не в настроении для её загадок или меланхолии. Разочарование возвращало его к реальности, а от этого отрешиться труднее всего. Он не хотел ни на кого сердиться, но, _чёрт возьми_ , он же всего лишь человек.

\- Ты должна остановиться. Я не смогу больше заботиться о тебе, когда окажусь на арене.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей заботе.

Джон не стал спорить.

\- Хорошо, тогда перестань пить.

\- Нет, - мгновенно ответила Гарри.

\- Всего лишь на время, если нет других вариантов.

\- Нет.

\- Гарри...

\- Нет, Джон, я именно это и имею в виду. Если что, я планирую пить ещё больше, гораздо больше.

Что же, будь что будет. Джон с отвращением отвернулся от неё.

\- И зачем я просил?

\- Ты не понимаешь.

\- Чего я не понимаю?! Ты забыла, что не единственная, кто потерял мать, Гарри. Не единственная, кто потерял отца. Конечно, ты потеряла Клару, но я потерял тебя!

\- Я здесь, - прошептала она.

\- Правда? Как ты можешь так говорить? Ведь ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы я был уверен, что у меня больше нет сестры! 

\- Нет. Нет, я... - голос Гарри окреп, зазвучал более уверенно, чем за весь последний месяц. - Я многое делаю... Многого _не делаю_ , того, что нужно... но я всё ещё твоя сестра, Джон. Это никогда не изменится. Неважно, сколько я пью. Неважно, как низко я позволю себе пасть. Неважно, сколь много _ты_ от меня хочешь, но ты не сможешь изменить того, что ты мой брат, - Гарри неуверенно потянулась к нему. - Мой маленький братишка.

Джон позволил ей прикоснуться к своей щеке, и это лёгкое прикосновение, казалось, вытянуло из него всю горечь, как яд из раны. От былого гнева не осталось и следа.

\- Мне жаль.

\- Мне тоже.

Джон понятия не имел, за что именно она извиняется, но не желал уточнять. Он не хотел, чтобы сестра подтвердила его мысли: в ближайшее время она не прекратит пить.

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы когда-нибудь слышала от тебя что-то похожее.

\- Извини, - сразу повторил он.

\- Не за что. Это было...хорошо. Хотелось услышать, что ты по-настоящему думаешь обо всём этом. Знаешь, я не такая уж и хрупкая, как тебе кажется.

Наверное, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что не успел он открыть рот, как Гарри тут же продолжила.

\- Нет, серьёзно. Я знаю, что пью слишком много и делаю слишком мало. Но я всё ещё здесь. Я потеряла троих людей, которые значили для меня очень много в этом мире, и есть большая вероятность, что скоро потеряю четвёртого - на этот раз, последнего. Но я буду жить. Ты понимаешь, что я говорю. Если бы я хотела сдаться, то сдалась бы давным-давно.

«Если это не поражение, то что же тогда?» - проскользнула предательская мысль, однако Джон понял, что она имеет в виду. На подсознательном уровне Гарриет всё ещё продолжала бороться. Она всё ещё дышала, и её сердце всё ещё билось. Она останется на этом пути. Её невысказанные слова были громче, чем весь их разговор: я не собираюсь умирать. Ты собираешься, так что сосредоточься на себе.

\- Как ты думаешь, я смогу это сделать? Смогу вернуться оттуда? – тихо спросил Джон.

Гарри не ответила, и его беспокойство усилилось в разы. Он заговорил, стараясь заполнить гнетущее молчание.

\- Я имею в виду, то, что произошло с нашими родителями, потом детский дом и помощь целителям… Я видел достаточно смертей, не так ли? Достаточно, чтобы знать, как избежать этого?

\- Ох, в том, что ты сможешь выжить, я не сомневаюсь. Но сможешь ли ты убить?

Что ответить на это, Джон не знал, и от поисков ответа его спасло только появление Миротворца. Джон мельком взглянул на его лицо, проверяя наличие повреждений, но это был совсем другой человек. Он замер в дверях, с опаской глядя на Гарри.

\- Готова уходить?  
Джон хотел возразить, однако Гарри заговорила раньше.

\- Почти. Можно ещё одну минуту?

Мужчина кивнул и вновь оставил их наедине. Повернувшись к Джону, Гарри вскинула руки.

\- Вот.

Её волосы вдруг свободной волной упали на плечи, обрамляя лицо водопадом светлых локонов, а девушка протянула ему полосу покрытой цветным узором ткани.

\- Это принадлежало маме. Я носила его каждый день. Можешь взять ее, если хочешь, в качестве своего талисмана.

Талисман. Верно. Это даже не приходило Джону в голову. Он позволил Гарри завязать полоску ткани вокруг своего запястья, а потом крепко обнял. Она была ниже его на несколько дюймов, и слабо покачивалась в его руках, пристроив голову на груди. В этот момент Джон никоим образом не чувствовал себя _младшим_ братом.

\- С тобой все будет в порядке? – найдя в себе силы, тихо спросил он.

\- Нет. Но я буду жить, - Гарри отстранилась. – И ты сделай то же самое. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо.

А потом дверь открылась, и Миротворец вернулся. Был стук шагов, были необходимые слова, и сердце болело больше, чем когда-либо прежде, когда дверь закрылась за Гарри. Джон зажмурился, прижал ткань к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. Мать, сестра - вся семья словно вдруг собралась вокруг него, скрашивая одиночество. Слова Гарри эхом отдавались в голове.

_Я буду жить. И ты делай тоже самое._

И он постарается. Изо всех сил.


	3. Chapter 3

Джон не мог вспомнить имени их сопровождающего. Смешно беспокоиться из-за такой мелочи, однако он всё-таки беспокоился. Ему не хотелось лишний раз выглядеть глупо. Попытка прочитать имя на бейдже, прикреплённом к сверкающей тунике мужчины, провалилась, и обескураженный Джон отвернулся, уставившись в окно, когда его внимание привлекли слабые блики света, отбрасываемые блёстками костюма. Блёстки… блёстки, блеск… Всё встало на свои места. Гламур! Человека, назначенного в Дистрикт 12 ментором, звали Гламур, а вид у него, меж тем, был такой, словно он вот-вот заснёт.

\- Гламур, – с сомнение позвал Джон. Мужчина что-то неразборчиво проворчал. – Что происходит? Что нам делать?

\- Всё, что хотите, - ментор рассеяно взмахнул рукой. – Всё здесь в вашем распоряжении. Только будь готов к ужину через час.

Джон коротко кивнул, быстро поднялся и, извинившись перед Молли, скрылся в своей комнате. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, оставляя её одну, но в данный момент ему необходимо было побыть наедине с самим собой.

Он хотел использовать свободное время на проработку стратегии, или хотя бы обдумать всё произошедшее, но обнаружил, что совсем ничего не чувствует. Пока что ему удавалось держать себя в руках, так что Джон решил не испытывать судьбу и не думать об Играх. Вместо этого он прошёлся по комнате, чувствуя, как пол слабо подрагивает под ногами, и рискнул опробовать кое-какие гаджеты Капитолия. В частности, душ. Волшебная вещь. Джон сел на холодную плитку, прислонился спиной к стене и позволил потокам воды обрушиться на него сверху вниз освежающим дождём. Некоторое время он ещё потратил на переключение режимов, от ледяного до обжигающе-горячего. Было в этом что-то успокаивающее.

Джон одевался, когда появился Гламур и проводил его в столовую, так ни разу и не оторвав глаз от своего планшета. Молли сидела спиной к двери, но, когда Джон вошёл, она обернулась и улыбнулась ему. Джон занял место рядом с ней, как единственным человеком, которого он здесь знал.

\- Всё это только для нас? – спросила Молли, когда Гламур устроился за столом подальше от них.

\- Да. В других дистриктах в этом поезде едут трибуты, эскорт и победители предыдущих Игр. Однако так как в вашем дистрикте нет других…

\- У нас был один победитель! Лива, с пятьдесят девятых игр.

Гламур фыркнул и отвернулся. Лива умерла десять лет назад. Джон тогда был совсем маленьким и почти ничего не помнил. Она была единственным победителем в Дистрикте 12 – запущенной алкоголичкой, умершей от цирроза печени в двадцать два года. Грустная, сломленная женщина, даже не известная Гламуру.

\- Так кто же будет спонсировать нас на арене? – спросил Джон. Он толком и не задумывался об этом – Дистрикт 12 редко мог позволить себе спонсировать кого бы то ни было.

\- Это буду я, - уныло ответил Гламур. 

Казалось, он вздохнул с облегчением, ответив на их вопросы и обнаружив, что больше нет необходимости поддерживать разговор. Джон этого не заметил – он пребывал в ином мире. Ему ещё никогда не приходилось пробовать чего-то подобного: сыр, шоколад, фрукты. Это было настоящее блаженство – впервые до отвала набить живот вкусной и дорогой пищей. Осознание пришло лишь тогда, когда он потянулся за очередной булочкой и мельком глянул на ленту, обвязанную вокруг его запястья. Внутри разом всё перевернулось, и Джон ощутил во рту горький привкус вины.

Сколько детей здесь точно так же наслаждались этой едой? Как долго это всё продолжается? Джон не хотел знать ответ. Он продолжал тщательно прожёвывать и глотать каждый кусок еды, движимый вынужденным желанием съесть всё, что находилось в его поле зрения. Слишком хорошо он был знаком с чувством голода.

После еды все трое направились в другую комнату, посмотреть на остальных участников Голодных Игр. Джон молчал, нервно барабаня пальцами по колену. Образы других трибутов заполнили его разум – крепкие восемнадцатилетние парни и девушки, с годами сытой жизни и бесконечных тренировок за плечами. А они с Молли? Джон видел их отражения на экране телевизора. Унылые, тощие. Жалкие.

Трибуты Дистрикта 1 впечатляли – восемнадцатилетняя девушка и шестнадцатилетний парень. Имён Джон не запомнил. Оба брюнеты, целеустремлённые и… весёлые? Это настораживало.

Дистрикт 2 представлял огромный парень-трибут, выше всех, кого Джон когда-либо видел. Такой высокий, что это казалось почти нереальным. Он возвышался над своей коренастой спутницей, как скала. Пара из Дистрикта 3 в сравнении с ними совершенно терялась.

Самый молодой трибут пришёл из Дистрикта 4 – мальчик всего двенадцати лет от роду. Девушке было шестнадцать. Они оба были блондинами и выглядели очень испуганными. Джон слышал, что в Дистрикте 4 детей готовили к Играм, но ничто не могло убедить его, что эти двое трибутов подготовлены к Игре больше, чем он сам.

После этой пары Джон перестал следить за происходящим на экране, и снова обратил на него внимание, лишь когда там появился парень-трибут из Дистрикта 8. Он не знал, что именно привлекло его внимание: длинное пальто из незнакомого материала, или поразительный контраст тёмных волос и бледной кожи. Кем бы ни был этот трибут, в нём было что-то такое, что-то, привлекающее внимание.

На Джоне и Молли трансляция закончилась. Двадцать четыре трибута, и Джон тут же забыл большинство из них. Хитро выглядящая пара из первого, огромный парень из второго, парнишка и девушка из четвёртого и тринадцатилетняя девочка из девятого. И, конечно, парень из восьмого, хотя Джон не был до конца уверен, правильно ли так его называть. В трансляции говорили, что ему семнадцать, но выглядел он намного старше, и Джон поймал себя на мысли, что очень хотел бы узнать его имя.

Говорить после увиденного ни о чём не хотелось, и Джон предпочёл вернуться в своё временное убежище. Он нехорошо себя чувствовал от переедания и размышлений о других трибутах, однако кроме сна никаких других альтернатив не оставалось. Завтра ему предстоит важный день, и следует собрать все силы, какие только возможно.

******************

\- Не хочешь съесть чего-нибудь? - суетливо поинтересовалась Карин. – Завтра будет очень насыщенный день.

\- Я знаю.

\- Может быть немного фруктов?

\- Пищеварение замедляет мой мыслительный процесс.

Ведущая сдалась и переключила всё своё внимание на волосы девушки-трибута. Шерлок был этому только рад. Сэрра гораздо спокойнее его относилась к настойчивому вниманию их сопровождающей.

По расчётам Шерлока, они в самом скором времени должны были добраться до Капитолия. Он не спал, и даже не собирался ложиться, воспринимая это занятие, как пустую трату времени. Здесь было так много вещей, которых он никогда не видел, так много механизмов, которых он ещё не успел понять. Какова вероятность для такого человека, как он, добраться до подобного поезда и изучить его? Никаких, так что Шерлок даже не стал смотреть трансляцию знакомства с другими трибутами, а извинился, и, сказавшись больным, вместо этого отправился исследовать те места, которые его интересовали.

На подходе к станции поезд начал замедлять ход. Шерлок по привычке попытался " _читать_ " ходивших по перрону людей, их прошлое и настоящее, и был потрясён. Они разительно отличались от всех, кого ему приходилось видеть ранее. Все эти яркие цвета, многообразие оттенков… Иногда ему удавалось выхватить знакомые детали: _недавно женился, журналист, три кошки_ – но всё это было слишком мимолётно и напоминало попытки нащупать собственное пальто в полной темноте.  
Когда поезд наконец остановился, Шерлок вышел в коридор, где его ждали Сэрра и Карин, и напрягся, увидев огромную толпу людей снаружи. Сжимая камеры и микрофоны, они стучали по стеклу, толпились у дверей, показывали странные жесты и выкрикивали слова, которых он не мог понять.

Рука Карин решительно сжала его плечо.

\- О, дорогой, не беспокойся. Они просто любят тебя!

\- Не представляю, что может быть хуже.

На ум сразу пришло сравнение с ягнёнком, входящим в логово льва. Карин захихикала и легонько подтолкнула его в спину.

\- Иди же к своей славе!

\- Нет.

\- Выходи, дорогой, выходи, ну!

\- Нет, я не вижу, что происходит.

\- Ох, там…

\- Хватит!

Карин отшатнулась с тяжёлым вздохом, когда рядом с ней, словно из ниоткуда, возник наставник Шерлока – Рук, очень худой и угрюмый мужчина. Он схватил что-то с вешалки и бросил Шерлоку.

\- Вот. Скрой лицо, если это так сильно тебя беспокоит.

Шерлок с любопытством осмотрел странную шляпу. Он узнал материал – саржа, однако так и не понял, зачем ей два козырька. Впрочем, сейчас это не имело никакого значения, так что Шерлок надел шляпу и вышел в толпу, низко опустив голову и ссутулив плечи в попытке стать как можно незаметнее.

Однако приставания на этом не закончились. Люди преследовали их и в Учебном центре. Сперва он с удовольствием наблюдал за их мельтешением, однако ровно через сорок восемь секунд интерес пропал, и Шерлок бросил это занятие, начав думать о других, более интересных вещах. Например, как они аккуратно расчёсывают его волосы, обрызгивают каким-то сладко пахнущим лосьоном или с помощью пинцета воюют с его бровями. Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени – пять минут или пять часов, прежде чем собственное имя, произнесённое вслух, вернуло его к реальности.

\- Мы сделали это! – весело прощебетала одна из женщин. – Теперь раздевайся, а мы пока пригласим вашего стилиста.

Шерлок послушно стянул с себя одежду, закутался в протянутую ему белую простыню и сел ждать. _Стилиста_. Как банально!

Он подумал, что Дистрикту 8 здесь в некоторой степени повезло. С тканью в качестве основного экспортного товара, костюмы создавались легко, и далеко не самого худшего качества. Единственный Дистрикт, который стилисты могли предпочесть Восьмому, был Первый, где трибутов одевали в бриллианты и блёстки. Наименее предпочтительным Дистриктом, конечно, считался Двенадцатый. Шерлок не смог сдержать злорадной усмешки, вспомнив прошлые годы. Если трибутам от Дистрикта 12 не везло, они отправлялись на представление голыми, покрытыми одной лишь угольной пылью.

******************

\- Так как это имело некоторый успех раньше, мы планировали выпустить вас голыми, покрытыми лишь угольной пылью.

Джон услышал, как Молли придушенно пискнула у него за спиной, но уцепился за робкую надежду, что не зря это было сказано в прошедшем времени.

\- Вы всё ещё хотите так сделать?

\- Нет, - стилист тяжело вздохнул, будто кто-то наступил на его любимого щенка. – Было слишком много жалоб от уборщиков, поэтому в этот раз мы решили действовать немного по-другому.

Джон мысленно воздал огромную благодарность уборщикам.

\- Так что мы наденем? – робко поинтересовалась Молли.

\- О… хм… немного скучноватые старые наряды шахтёрских лекарей. Но, я уверен, вы сможете заставить их работать.

Однако уверенности в голосе мужчины не было.

Спустя несколько часов Джон взошёл на простую чёрную колесницу, не отрывая глаз от земли, не в силах смотреть на яркую пестроту и блеск нарядов других Дистриктов. Но уши он зажать не мог, и его сердце замирало с каждым новым взрывом аплодисментов. Слабая надежда на возвращение домой стремительно таяла.

\- Эй, ты не мог бы дать мне руку?

Услышав голос Молли, он обернулся, чтобы помочь спутнице взойти на колесницу, и замер как вкопанный. Девушка застенчиво улыбнулась. Короткое золотистое платье опускалоь ей чуть ниже бёдер.

\- Я знаю. Оно очень… симпатичное. Они приложили немало усилий, чтобы оно не спадало. Им даже пришлось использовать специальный клей, но в итоге его всё равно приходится придерживать.

Каким-то образом стилистам удалось добиться, чтобы материя плотно прилегала к её телу, и это создало странный эффект. Платье было разработано специально, чтобы удерживаться на груди и бёдрах, однако у Молли не было ни того, ни другого. На здоровой женщине это выглядело бы сексуально, у Молли же лишь подчёркивало выпирающие ключицы и лопатки. В паре с шахтёрской шляпой, чуть наклонённой на бок, это должно было придать ей бойкий или игривый вид. Платье, макияж, туфли на шпильке и лак для ногтей – стилисты сделали всё возможное. Но, на взгляд Джона, все их усилия ни к чему не привели, лишь усилили впечатление от того, кем была Молли на самом деле: перепуганной шестнадцатилетней девочкой. Ребёнком.

\- Двенадцатый? Двенадцатый, вам пора выходить!

Колесница двинулась вперёд. Джон покачнулся, стараясь удержать равновесие. Что ему делать со своим лицом? Должен ли он выглядеть весело? Грустно? Жёсткое или пугающее выражение он вряд ли вытянет. Толпа кричала слишком громко, и Джон никак не мог собраться с мыслями. В конце-концов он попытался выдавить слабую улыбку, мысленно всё ещё слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не дрожать, не выглядеть слабым или, не дай бог, упасть с колесницы. В этот самый момент их с Молли лица заполнили огромный телевизионный экран, и Джон поразился тому, насколько жалко они выглядят. Он содрогнулся, как если бы колесница ударилась колесом о камень, или Гарри бросила очередную едкую насмешку ему в лицо. Джон не хотел нарушать своё обещание.

Блондинистый парень на экране перестал улыбаться, и его глаза заблестели. Заметив это, Джон скрипнул зубами. Он не собирается плакать перед всем Панемом. Глубоко вонзив ногти в ладони, Джон уставился прямо перед собой. Парень на мониторе помогал ему держаться – прямая спина, стальной взгляд. Контроль восстановлен. Камеры сменили цель, но Джон не расслаблялся. Колесница приближалась к месту своего назначения, толпа притихла, но облегчения это не принесло. Джон не мог избавиться от подозрения, - нет, уверенности, - что теперь долго не сможет расслабиться. Он не сможет.

_Я буду жить. И ты делай то же самое._

Джон хотел вернуться домой.

******************

Грег чувствовал себя разбитым. Шестой уровень Учебного центра, открывшийся его взгляду, казался бесконечно огромным. Неужели это действительно всё только для них с Шерри?

Его комнату в поезде наполняли сотни необычных и интересных вещей, но Грег всё равно испытал невероятное облегчение, оказавшись от него как можно дальше. А всё потому, что каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видел отца. Ему было одиннадцать, когда тот погиб – достаточно молодой, чтобы в нём нуждаться, и достаточно взрослый, чтобы осознать произошедшее. Железнодорожную катастрофу, наверное, можно было предотвратить с помощью более совершенного оборудования, однако какой теперь смысл думать об этом? Рациональность, помогающая в обычное время, здесь не спасала от учащения пульса или дрожи в руках.

За обедом Грег выпил немного вина в надежде, что это хоть чуть-чуть уменьшит беспокойство. Не помогло, и ему не понравился вкус, но он всё равно пил, что бы не показаться невежливым. В какой-то момент парень задался вопросом, _зачем_ он всё это делает, когда ему осталось жить не больше недели. Ведь всё это для развлечения Капитолия. Чем он вообще обязан этим людям?

Почти сразу же его затопило глубочайшее чувство вины и беспокойства. Как он мог вообще подумать о чём-то таком? Это же можно рассматривать, как измену, а Капитолий не позволяет предателям отделаться легко – в наказании, как правило, участвуют те, кого преступник любит больше всего. В голове сразу промелькнул образ бабушки. У них тут столько разных дорогих вещей, что если они могут слышать его мысли? Грег был уверен, что это невозможно, но паранойя не проходила, и всё оставшееся от ужина время пареньэ отчаянно пытался думать только о хорошем.

После еды они смотрели повтор церемонии открытия. Грег увидел выход трибутов из Дистрикта 1, и тут же забыл обо всех остальных. Это не так уж сложно, когда чувственная девушка в колеснице решила (именно решила, как указал диктор) выйти совершенно обнажённой. Похожий на крысу мальчишка рядом с ней был одет в блестящую тогу, чему Грег был несказанно рад.

Он провёл ещё около часа с Шерри, но у них было мало общего, и он ничуть не обиделся, когда она ушла спать первой. Грег хотел последовать её примеру, но сон не шёл, так что вместо этого он завернулся в одеяло и устроился у окна. Огни зданий и автомобилей снаружи таинственно мерцали, гасли и загорались вновь, создавая иллюзию непрестанного движения мира.  
Парень посмотрел на небо и разобрал несколько созвездий. Он долго сидел и вглядывался во мрак. Это приносило ему непонятное утешение. Звёзд здесь было гораздо меньше, чем дома, но всё-таки это было то же самое небо. Та же самая Вселенная, даже если ему казалось иначе.

******************

Молли уже сидела за столом, когда Джон, наконец, вышел из комнаты.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Доброе, - пробормотал парень, откидываясь на стуле.

Вид у него был совершенно измученный, и Молли невольно задалась вопросом, спал ли он вообще. Девушка ощутила острый укол вины. Даже в самые тяжёлые времена у неё никогда не возникало проблем со сном, и вчерашний вечер не стал исключением. Признавать это было тяжело. Собственное спокойствие казалось ей знаком недостаточной любви к семье, её совершенной испорченности.

Никто, кажется, не был настроен на разговор. Молли попыталась начать беседу, однако Джон не реагировал, а Гламур кривился, словно от зубной боли, каждый раз, как приходилось отвечать, так что девушка сдалась и переключила всё внимание на поедание булочек, хотя на самом деле ей кусок в горло не лез. Она не могла ничем помочь, зато помнила трансляцию о других трибутах. Там было много мальчиков и девочек, парней и девушек – и большинство намного крупнее, чем она, мускулистее, умнее и опытнее.

Когда Джон встретился с ней взглядом, она по-прежнему бодро улыбалась. Уже через несколько часов после Жатвы Молли поняла и спокойно приняла тот факт, что ей не удастся вернуться в Дистрикт 12. Так какой тогда смысл заставлять всех быть из-за этого несчастными? Вместо этого девушка постаралась сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь хорошем. Например, сегодня ей позволили надеть тунику и легинсы. И хотя тренировочная форма была, на её вкус, немного тесновата, чувствовала она в ней себя гораздо комфортнее, чем на церемонии открытия. Ей позволили оставить себе золотое платье, и она убрала его в комод, с глаз долой. Однако это не помогло. Она всё равно знала, что оно там, отравляет её своим ядом.

\- Будьте готовы к десяти, - объявил Гламур, закончив обедать, и тут же ушёл, оставив их наедине.

\- Ты в порядке? – мягко поинтересовалась Молли. Джон устало взглянул на неё.

\- Да. А ты?

\- Да. Хотя, ну, не совсем нормально. Я очень нервничала сегодня, но это ведь не значит, что всё и дальше будет плохо, не так ли? Я хочу сказать, я уверена, люди будут довольны. Как ты думаешь?

\- Какая разница? – зло отрезал Джон. Молли вздрогнула от неожиданности, и парень смутился. – Нет, прости, Моллс. Это не справедливо. Я думаю, ты права – всё будет хорошо.

\- Что случилось, Джон? – обеспокоенно спросила девушка. – Я ничего не скажу Гламуру, обещаю.

\- Гламуру было бы всё равно, даже если бы я сказал ему, что рожаю, - фыркнул Джон. Молли громко рассмеялась, и Джон тоже  
улыбнулся. Ему стало немного легче на душе.

\- Нет, всё в порядке, честно. Просто… есть много вещей, о которых нужно подумать. Люди, которые остались дома, и те, кто сейчас находятся здесь, - Джон замолчал на секунду. – Некоторые из этих трибутов выглядят по-настоящему устрашающе. Ты видела парня из Дистрикта 2?

\- Того гиганта?

\- Да.

\- Может быть, он не такой уж и плохой? – наивно предположила Молли. Джон фыркнул.

\- Будем надеяться на это.

\- Ты говоришь так, словно уже сдался, - неодобрительно нахмурилась Молли.

\- Может быть, и сдался.

Молли вспомнила их первую встречу с Джоном. Ей было всего двенадцать лет, когда некто, на год старше, произвёл на неё сильное впечатление. Казалось, он знал всё. С годами, по мере того как они тренировались вместе, она много узнала о Джоне. Казалось, он может взяться за что угодно и выбраться откуда угодно таким же улыбающимся и полным надежд. Сирота, заботившийся об алкоголичке-сестре, но всё равно находивший время, чтобы помочь Молли, когда та в этом нуждалась. Иногда Молли думала, что он похож на старшего брата, которого у неё никогда не было.

\- Это не тот Джон Ватсон, которого я знаю.

\- Да, я не тот Джон Ватсон…

Парень смолк, затеребил полоску старой ткани на запястье, и Молли поняла, что он хочет лишь одного: чтобы его оставили в покое, поэтому, извинившись, вышла и оставила его сидеть в одиночестве за столом.

Казалось, прошло всего несколько секунд, прежде чем в дверь её комнаты тихо постучали.

\- Готова? – сухо спросил Гламур.

По крайней мере, Молли надеялась, что это был _именно_ вопрос. Казалось, их сопровождающий просто не способен говорить другим тоном.

\- Я буду через секунду, - весело сообщила девушка.

Пальцы Молли едва сгибались, когда она пыталась завязать шнурки и думала о том, что теперь ей придётся поддерживать всех. Закончив, наконец, она зажмурилась на несколько секунд, глубоко вдохнула раз, другой.

« _Всё будет хорошо_ », - произнесла он мысленно. – « _Всё будет хорошо_ ».

\- Хорошо, я готова.

Она открыла глаза и направилась к двери. Пришло время познакомиться с другими трибутами.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Это ваш номер. Вы будете носить его в течение всего периода обучения, - объяснял инструктор. – Это просто небольшое приятное напоминание о гордости вашего Дистрикта.

_**Дистрикт 6**  
 **Специализация:** транспорт.  
 **Размер:** очень большой.  
 **Основные статьи экспорта:** поезда, суда на воздушной подушке, препараты на основе морфия_

Грег невольно задался вопросом, с каких это пор гордость измеряется вещами. В то же время, он терпеливо позволил мужчине закрепить знак на своей футболке, и оглянулся на других трибутов. Их оказалось совсем немного: они с Шерри прибыли одними из первых.  
Вокруг располагалось бесконечное количество разных обучающих станций, но никто ничего не делал. Все собравшиеся в зале неловко застыли в центре, будто не были до конца уверены, что собираются предпринять. Грег искренне им сочувствовал, правда, он также очень удивился, когда увидел, как парни-трибуты из Десятого и Четвёртого Дистректов живо разговорились на тему еды в Капитолии. Должен ли он тоже заговорить с этими людьми? Познакомиться с ними, зная, что позже все они умрут?

_Нет, думаю, не стоит._

Те мальчишки, из Десятого и Четвёртого Дистрикта, очень молоды. Обычно, в Играх преобладают участники шестнадцати-семнадцати лет, так что младшие всегда стараются держаться вместе. Этого никогда не показывали на экранах, но за кулисами всё обстоит по-другому. Грег остался на месте и обрадовался, когда стали подходить трибуты из других Дистриктов, подгоняемые своими сопровождающими.

Однако нельзя было отрицать, что эти люди… общались. Сначала редко и вынуждено, но к тому моменту, как подошли люди из последнего Дистрикта, некоторые уже даже смеялись. Словно и приехали-то сюда лишь для того, чтобы найти новых друзей и весело провести время. Грег нахмурился. Заводить друзей - не самая сильная его сторона, и он не был уверен, что здесь есть станция, которая могла бы этому научить.

**********

\- Наслаждайтесь тренировками, - рассеяно бросил Гламур Молли и Джону. – Попробуйте что-нибудь новенькое.

\- Что, например? – поинтересовалась Молли.

\- Я не вас имел в виду, - отмахнулся сопровождающий. – Продолжайте поддерживать свою симпатичную маскировку, или что-то наподобие, мы же не хотим вас нечаянно сломать.

Джон постарался ничем не выдать раздражения, когда наставник повернулся к нему.

\- Ты. Ты не кажешься таким уж… хрупким. Осмотрись вокруг, на разных станциях. Скорее всего, тебе подойдёт рукопашный бой.

Парень сдержано кивнул, показывая, что понял.

\- Удачи, - хмыкнул Гламур и зашагал прочь.

\- Любезен, как и всегда, - пробормотал Джон себе под нос. Его уже начинало тошнить от напыщенности их сопровождающего.

« _И этот человек отвечает за то, чтобы я остался в живых_ », - мрачно подумал он. Джон не доверил бы ему заботиться даже о золотой рыбке.

\- Неужели мы пришли рано? – озабоченно прошептала Молли, когда они вошли в зал. Здесь присутствовали всего четыре трибута с закреплёнными на спине номерами, и ещё четверо ждали своей очереди.

\- Похоже на то.

\- Гламур, наверное, стремился нас поскорее подготовить.

Джон фыркнул. Профессиональное рвение не было тем словом, которым он мог бы охарактеризовать их сопровождающего.

\- Что, если нас ранят? – спросила Молли, поглядывая в сторону некоторых станций: ножевой бой, стрельба из огнестрельного оружия, стрельба из лука.

\- Мы знаем, как лечить раны, - напомнил Джон. – Кроме того, с тобой всё будет хорошо, обещаю. А пока что давай пойдём и получим номер.

Молли пошла следом за ним к человеку, выдававшему номера, но тот от них просто отмахнулся.

\- Ради бога, тут же очередь. Поговорите с остальными, пока ждёте.

Щёки Молли заполыхали румянцем, и она торопливо залепетала извинения. Джон колебался. Он и думать не хотел о других трибутах – даже небольшая толпа, собравшаяся на площадке, его пугала. Парень задался вопросом, должен ли он остаться с Молли, поговорить с кем-то, или продолжать поддерживать вокруг себя ореол таинственности и отчуждённости.

Поколебавшись, он быстро пробежался взглядом по толпе собравшихся, но остановился, когда почувствовал на себе чужой пристальный взгляд. Ему даже не пришлось смотреть на номер, чтобы понять: это тот самый парень из Дистрикта 8. Джон смущённо улыбнулся и приветственно кивнул, продолжая держаться немного в стороне от него и других трибутов.

\- Шестой или двенадцатый?

Голос парня был глубоким и мягким. Джон вздрогнул, не ожидая вопроса. Он и не думал, что кто-то обратит на него внимание. Моргнув пару раз, Джон обернулся и ответил зрело и, как ему казалось, умно:

\- Извините?

\- Ты из Шестого или Двенадцатого Дистрикта?

Глупо, но Джон потянулся рукой за спину прежде, чем вспомнил, что человек, отвечавший за нумерацию, ещё до него не добрался, так что он остался без метки, и этот парень действительно не знал номера его Дистрикта.

\- Двенадцатый, - сдержано произнёс он, и парень кивнул.

\- Как я и думал.

\- А ты из Восьмого, верно?

\- Как ты узнал? – с любопытством спросил парень. Джон смущённо рассмеялся.

\- Я запомнил тебя во время трансляции.

\- О, - нового знакомого его слова явно не впечатлили.

\- Что? – Джон нахмурился. – Разве ты не так же узнал меня?

\- Я не смотрел трансляцию. 

\- Тогда Церемония Открытия…

\- Я даже не поднял глаз от колесницы.

\- Но это единственный способ, благодаря которому ты мог бы запомнить номер моего Дистрикта.

\- Я его не запоминал. Это очевидно.

\- Что? – недоверчиво переспросил Джон. – Это… ты сошёл с ума. Мы же никогда раньше не встречались!

\- И?

\- Я даже не знаю твоего имени!

Джон понятия не имел, почему этот трибут настолько сильно заинтересовал его. Он даже не знал, почему терпеливо ждёт, пока парень всё взвесит и подготовит достойный ответ.

\- Я знаю, что ты достаточно рано потерял обоих родителей. Я также знаю, что ты готовился стать целителем вместе с девушкой-трибутом, которая прибыла сюда вместе с тобой. У тебя есть сестра, о которой ты беспокоишься, но при этом не упомянул ни в одном интервью. Возможно, потому что она – алкоголик, хотя более вероятно, что ты её просто стыдишься. А ещё твой наставник считает, что у тебя есть проблемы с подавлением гнева, который, может быть, позволит тебе победить в Играх – совершенно верно, как я думаю. Этого достаточно, чтобы вывести тебя из себя, не так ли? Имя – Шерлок Холмс, и, да, Дистрикт 8.

Это был безумный, поворотный момент, когда все остальные люди в зале словно бы исчезли. Джон изумлённо уставился на Шерлока.

\- Как ты смог узнать всё это?

\- Я не знал, я увидел. Худоба и небольшой рост говорят о принадлежности к одному из беднейших Дистриктов. Разговор, когда вы вошли в зал, шёл об умении лечить. Очевидно. Ваше знакомство с девушкой и использование местоимения «мы» говорит о том, что вы обучались этому вместе. Вы не загорели, что исключает Дистрикты в центре на открытом воздухе, вроде Одиннадцатого. То, что вам _требуются_ медицинские знания, означает, что вы работаете в месте с высоким риском несчастных случаев или травм. Бедный район, нет работы на солнце, частые несчастные случаи – Двенадцатый или Шестой.

Джон сглотнул.

\- Ты сказал, я разозлился.

\- Ты сирота, взят для Игр из беднейшего Дистрикта в Панеме; конечно, ты зол. Но, в то же время, ты сжимаешь кулаки, когда сталкиваешься с чем-то, что тебе не нравится, как, например, резкий упрёк вашего сопровождающего или грубость нумеровщика. Или когда я говорил, например. Это говорит о раздражительности. Ты прикусываешь губу или бормочешь что-то вместо того, чтобы показать свою агрессивность, что говорит о подавленности. Твой сопровождающий посоветовал тебе попробовать рукопашный бой – это не то занятие, которое предлагают кому-то без необходимости или должной свирепости. Он это прекрасно почувствовал.

Шерлок несколько раз коротко вдохнул, прежде чем продолжить.

\- Теперь о твоей семье. Отсутствие зависимости от сопровождающего предполагает отсутствие родителей, отсутствие явных вспышек гнева или подавление его означает, что ты привык к этому. Значит, осиротел рано. Твой сувенир тебе дали явно не родители, и рисунок… большинство мужчин не захотят владеть тканью с таким необычным узором, вроде этого. Подруга дала бы тебе что-то более личное, а друг – меньшее по размеру. Твоя пьющая сестра – наиболее вероятное объяснение.

\- Как ты узнал, что она пьёт?

\- Выстрел наугад, хоть и хороший. Разрывы в материале, вроде этих, свидетельствуют о неосторожности… Не смотри на меня так, я всю жизнь потратил на работу с тканью. Это следы от ногтей – каждую ночь она снимала её, перед тем как лечь спать, но была слишком пьяна, чтобы развязывать правильно. Может быть, она просто небрежна, но, ввиду бедности, вряд ли стала бы так неосторожно обходиться со своими вещами. Не на трезвую голову, по крайней мере. Ты носишь ленту под рукавом, потому что не хочешь, чтобы люди спрашивали тебя о ней, не хочешь говорить о сестре, но, если бы это было единственной причиной, ты бы совсем не стал её носить. Нет, ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. Почему? Потому что стыдишься её, и тебе неловко за свой стыд. И да, ты был прав.

\- Прав? В чём?

\- Я почти наверняка псих. 

Пришли последние трибуты, но Джон не обратил на них никакого внимания.

\- Это было… удивительно, - произнёс он медленно.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Замечательно. И довольно необычно, - выдохнул Джон.

\- Это не то, что обычно говорят люди.

\- А что обычно говорят люди?

\- Отвали, - сказал парень, внимательно глядя на Джона, и улыбнулся. И когда Шерлок Холмс двинулся вперёд, Джон пошёл следом.

**********

\- Я думаю, - тихо пробормотал Шерлок, - у нас появилась тень.

Джон оторвался от узла, который пытался завязать, и Шерлок указал ему на девушку, притаившуюся на краю станции. Она покраснела и схватила верёвку, сосредоточив на ней всё своё внимание.

\- О, это всего лишь Молли. Мы были знакомы дома.

\- Интересно, - задумчиво произнёс Шерлок, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

\- Что интересно?

\- Ты называешь Дистрикт «домом».

\- А ты нет?

\- Нет, даже в мелочах.

\- Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь, Молли, - заметил Джон, поворачиваясь к девушке. Всё то время, что они разговаривали, она смотрела на Шерлока, не отрываясь. Заглянув ей в глаза, Джон увидел то, чего никогда не видел прежде.

\- П-привет, - пролепетала она, сопровождая слова полной надежды улыбкой. – Меня зовут Молли. 

\- Ваш узел ужасен, Молли, - бросил Шерлок вместо приветствия. – Ваш враг сумеет сбежать менее чем за две секунды, и вонзит копьё вам в глаз за три.

\- Эмм… спасибо? – Молли растеряно взглянула на него. Шерлок протиснулся мимо девушки и оставил её далеко позади.

\- Что, чёрт возьми, это было? – спросил Джон, рысью нагнав знакомого.

\- Скучно. Давай попробуем стрельбу из лука.

\- Шерлок, ты ужасно вёл себя с Молли!

\- Я? – Шерлок, выбиравший лук, не выглядел слишком озабоченным.

\- Да! И ты должен извиниться!

\- То есть, сейчас я должен просить прощения, а через несколько дней готовиться всадить ей стрелу в сердце? Мне это представляется несколько извращённым, так что прости, если я не стану следовать обычным социальным нормам.

_Разумно_

Джон решил, что будет лучше держаться подальше. Он в одиночестве отправится к соседней станции, чтобы избежать любых дальнейших издевательств со стороны Шерлока, которые, несомненно, последуют. Джон мог бы просто сказать что-то вроде «я не люблю стрелять из лука, увидимся позже» и уйти. Да, это бы сработало. Но все, что он смог сказать, открыв рот, было: «Определённо псих». Шерлок снова улыбнулся, почти одобрительно, так что Джону пришлось постараться, чтобы проигнорировать всплеск гордости за то, что он стал этому причиной.

Молли хвостиком следовала за ними по всему залу всё оставшееся утро, так что они втроём последними покинули тренировочный зал и пришли на обед: Джон и Шерлок слишком увлеклись стрелковой станцией (а Молли слишком увлеклась Шерлоком), чтобы замечать остальных трибутов. Было непривычно видеть огнестрельное оружие в Голодных Играх – считалось, что оно убивает в Игре страсть. Смерть в результате выстрела слишком быстрая и механическая, и была убрана, чтобы доставить большинству зрителей настоящее удовольствие.

\- Трибуты могут образовывать союзы во время тренировок? – поинтересовался Джон, когда они заняли своё место в очереди.

Он предполагал, что большинство людей будет сидеть в одиночестве, однако почти все трибуты собрались в группы по два-три человека. Не по принадлежности к Дистриктам, скорее наоборот: по всему залу трибуты, которые никогда раньше не встречались, теперь активно знакомились друг с другом.

\- Маловероятно. А что?

\- Много людей сидит вместе, вот и всё.

\- Я полагаю, некоторые предпочтут поступить именно так, хотя не могу представить себе, зачем.

Это чем-то напоминало разговор убийц, так что они предпочли замолчать. Джон хотел занять место в углу, но встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и по какой-то необъяснимой причине остановился.

\- Сядь здесь.

\- Я думал, ты не любишь сидеть с другими людьми.

\- Ты не человек. Сядь.

Наверное, это можно было бы счесть оскорбительным, однако Джон вовсе не чувствовал себя оскорблённым. Так что он сел рядом с Шерлоком, и, пока они в молчании обедали, им было вполне комфортно.

**********

В течение следующих нескольких дней Шерлок много думал о том, что Джон сказал о трибутах. Это действительно было очень необычно. Во время обучения дети посещали станции группами, предлагали друг другу советы и рекомендации, вместе смеялись, когда что-то у них получалось неправильно. Правда, некоторые трибуты так и держались в одиночестве, но таких было совсем немного, и их тренировки вызывали скорее неловкость. Шерлок сам видел, как один из одиночек бросил своё занятие, чтобы посмотреть, как девушка на станции рукопашного боя освоила особенно трудный бросок, и её противник радостно обнял её.

Хотя обучение никогда не транслировалось по телевидению, для Шерлока всегда было очевидно, что между трибутами не может быть общения или любви. Это не имело смысла, в конце-концов. Дружба между людьми, которых вам позже придётся убить, невозможна. Шерлок намеревался избежать этого любой ценой.

Наступил третий день тренировок – день индивидуальных показов для распорядителей Игр. В обед симпатичная, улыбчивая девушка по имени Сара попросила Джона посидеть с ней, и тот сразу согласился, а Шерлок отказался, даже не дав Джону закончить вопрос. Всё равно это оказалось бессмысленно – обычный спокойный разговор начисто отсутствовал, и единственным звуком в столовой был тихий, ритмичный звон вилок и ножей по тарелкам. Шерлок сидел в одиночестве, поглядывал на Джона каждые несколько минут, и задавался вопросом, почему девушка из Дистрикта 12 постоянно смотрит на него.

Один за другим трибуты вызывались для состязания, и никто после этого не вернулся назад. Шерлок мог бы сказать, что большинство трибутов планируют показать, исходя из станций, на которых они проводили (и не проводили) своё время, однако он не мог угадать количество баллов, которое они смогут получить. Данные, которыми Шерлок обладал, были слишком расплывчатыми и субъективными, чтобы сказать что-то определённое.

\- Кейт Лонг, - скомандовал голос, и девушка из Дистрикта 7, вздрогнув, торопливо вскочила.

Шерлок как-то не задумывался, что будет делать во время собственного выступления. Он не волновался, держа в памяти слова Майкрофта; подкармливал их и смотрел, как они растут. Он пришёл, чтобы понять – ему вовсе не обязательно ждать до Арены. Всё самое худшее _уже_ произошло, и теперь он свободен.

Так что оставалось лишь пожалеть те двадцать три слабонервных развалины, которые будут ему противостоять – не потому, что он сильнее, или больше хочет победить, а потому что он, в отличие от них, ни в коей мере не обеспокоен своей оценкой. Выйдет он из той комнаты с единицей, нулём, или, чёрт возьми, в наручниках – даже тогда это не будет иметь никакой разницы. Он знал правду. Он знал, что волен делать всё, что захочет: всё равно, конечный пункт его назначения останется неизменным и неизбежным.

\- Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок не спешил. Поднялся и, прежде чем уйти в тренировочный зал, поймал встревоженный взгляд Джона, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его губы тихо шепнули: «удачи». Этот небольшой акт доброты оказался для Шерлока гораздо важнее, чем он готов был признать.

Распорядители Игр сидели перед ним, надутые и чопорные, как старинные надгробия. Он наблюдал за ними в течение всего периода обучения, и теперь обладал самой полной информацией о каждом. Повернувшись спиной, Шерлок чувствовал, как их взгляды пронизывают его насквозь, пока он медленно шёл по комнате, рассматривая разложенные вокруг различные виды оружия и оборудования.

_Скучно, требуется больше опыта, скучно, обыденно, скучно, уныло, утомительно…_

\- Вы можете начинать, - заявила одна из женщин через несколько минут, будто желая его подтолкнуть.

Шерлок нахмурился. Он не любил, когда его торопили или прерывали, и вернулся к оружию, прекрасно осведомлённый о тихих смешках за спиной. Количество вариантов сократилось до пяти, и его рука уже потянулась за ножом, прежде чем снова опуститься.

_Нет, это не совсем правильно._

\- Всему своё время, - наконец протянул глава распорядителей. Остальные засмеялись так, словно это была самая забавная шутка за весь год. Шерлоку никогда не удавалось достойно выносить насмешки, и бурная смесь стыда и гнева, подкреплённая желанием не дать наплевать на себя, словно вдруг с щелчком переключила что-то внутри него. Шерлок взглянул на распорядителя в крайнем правом кресле, и его губы изогнулись в усмешке, которую лучше всего охарактеризовало бы слово: «хищная».

\- Ваша жена знает, что у вас роман, - бросил он небрежно.

Мужчина поперхнулся вином, забрызгав стол. Несколько человек нервно хихикнули, но быстро замолчали.

\- Пожалуйста, начинайте своё представление, трибут, - решительно сказал глава распорядителей. Шерлок проигнорировал его, всё ещё фиксируя своё внимание на человеке в конце ряда.

\- Она также знает, что это роман с мужчиной, - Шерлок тщательно всё продумал. – Мужчина, сидящий рядом с вами, следует заметить, никому в настоящее время не знаком…

\- Я сказал, начинайте ваше представление!

\- …хотя я и не представляю, как вы можете быть известны. Обычный мужчина, выпивший две чашки горячего шоколада и съевший булочку на завтрак этим утром, в отличие от женщины через два места от вас, которая ничего не ела со вчерашнего обеда. Мужчина на другом конце – да, вы – новичок, и совсем не уверен, что понимает всё здесь происходящее. Просто маленькое предупреждение для всех остальных.

Глава распорядителей уже не пытался остановить Шерлока, который теперь был в ударе. Несколько человек сидели с открытыми ртами, а предполагаемый изменщик всё отчаянно отрицал.

\- Из вас всех ни один не спал в одиночку прошлым вечером. Как группу, вас, вероятнее всего, впечатлил юноша из Дистрикта 2, но второй женщине слева больше всего понравился кто-то раньше, из Дистрикта 1, и я более чем уверен, что это девушка. Двенадцатилетний мальчик из Дистрикта 4 почти наверняка всплакнул во время испытания. Он попытался продемонстрировать вязку узлов, но вышло у него не очень хорошо. Бедняжка, - Шерлок натянул на лицо маску притворного сочувствия, перед тем как нахмуриться и продолжить. – Не то чтобы вас это слишком озаботило.

Один из распорядителей опрокинул на себя чашу с пуншем.

\- Девушка, которая была здесь до меня, действительно не впечатляла. Я предполагаю, что вы оцените её где-то баллов на пять, потому что стрельба из лука, которую она пыталась продемонстрировать, явно слабовата. Вероятно, _вы_ очень остроумно это прокомментировали после того, как она вышла. Вы же так довольны собой, - Шерлок, наконец, повернулся к главе Распорядителей. – Вашей любимицей тоже стала девушка из Дистрикта 1, но по другой причине. Она заставила вас пожалеть, что не принадлежит к какому-нибудь маленькому и грязному дистрикту, а потому вы не способны сделать с ней всё то, чего бы вам так хотелось.

Шерлок сплюнул, отступил на несколько шагов назад и всплеснул руками, словно на празднике. Его сердце бешено колотилось.

\- Ни один из вас не возлагал на меня особых надежд, и, честно говоря, мне наплевать на это. А теперь, если не возражаете, я откланяюсь. Уже поздно, и ни один из вас мне не понравился.

Хаос, начавшийся после того, как Шерлок повернулся и направился к выходу из зала, прозвучал настоящей музыкой для его ушей.

**********

Молли пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы сидеть спокойно и не дрожать, не смеяться, не плакать. Она решила последовать совету Гламура и держалась подальше от станций, основанных на силовых упражнениях. Однако проблема заключалась в том, что она не нашла себе применения на других станциях. У неё получилось завязать вполне неплохой узел, или бросить нож на значительное расстояние, но ничего особенного в этом не было. Ничего особо запоминающегося.

" _Посмотри на это с другой стороны_ ", - убеждала она себя. Низкий балл означает, что никто не станет её преследовать, потому что будут думать, что она не стоит внимания. Мысль, пусть и немного болезненная, всё-таки оказала некоторый успокаивающий эффект.

" _Хорошо_ , - похвалила она себя, - _а теперь сосредоточься на чём-нибудь ещё_ ".  
Пренебрегая предстоящим испытанием, Молли решила сосредоточиться на остальных трибутах. Схватив листок бумаги и ручку, проклиная себя за то, что не обращала внимание на имена шести уже вызванных соперников, она принялась лихорадочно писать тех, кого успела запомнить.

 **Дистрикт 1**  
? Андерсон ?  
Ирен Адлер

 **Дистрикт 2**  
?  
Шелли ?

 **Дистрикт 3**  
Рэймонд Герц  
Дженна Хетч

Она добавляла в свой список имена в том порядке, в каком их называли, тайком поглядывая на трибутов, когда те вставали. Раз уж ничего другого нет, неплохо будет подставить к именам лица. Это послужит ей неплохим развлечением.

« **Дистрикт 4** , Карл Пауэрс» - произнёс голос, и Молли аккуратно это записала. Она помнила его – _маленький белокурый мальчик, всего двенадцать лет_.  
« **Дистрикт 4** , Сара Сойер».  
 _Ох, это та девушка, что сидела с Джоном_

« **Дистрикт 5** , Юпитер Спаркс».  
 _Рыжеволосый, и поистине гигантского телосложения_  
« **Дистрикт 5** , Ниф Бёрд»  
 _Тоже рыжеволосая, но стройная_

« **Дистрикт 6** , Грегори Лестрейд»  
 _Блондин, симпатичный, но выглядит испуганным_  
« **Дистрикт 6** , Шерри Квинсброу»  
 _Бледная кожа, каштановые волосы – немного простовата_

« **Дистрикт 7** , Феррис Лимбер»  
 _Высокий брюнет, похоже, не так уж и напуган_  
« **Дистрикт 7** , Кейт Лонг»  
 _Ещё одна блондинка, довольно красивая_

« **Дистрикт 8** , Шерлок Холмс»  
 _Бледная кожа, смолянистые кудри_ – и Молли действительно не могла придумать лучшего определения, кроме как « _красивый_ »  
« **Дистрикт 8** , Сэрра Марш»  
 _Тот же цвет волос, только кожа чуть темнее_

« **Дистрикт 9** , Бад Питерс»  
 _Загорелый и худой_  
« **Дистрикт 9** , Роза Кармел»  
 _Как две капли воды похожа на Бада_

« **Дистрикт 10** , Генри Найт»  
 _Молодой, темноволосый, очень напуганный_  
« **Дистрикт 10** , Лорена Фавн»  
 _Загорелая, миниатюрная, но, кажется, очень спортивная_

« **Дистрикт 11** , Джонатан Скейтер»  
 _Смуглый, с короткострижеными тёмными волосами_  
« **Дистрикт 11** , Салли Донован»  
 _Смуглая… О! Она выглядит сердитой. Немного страшно, на самом деле. Отвернуться!_

« **Дистрикт 12** , Джон Ватсон»  
 _Джон_

Испытание Молли было последним, и, после того, как Джон, слабо улыбнувшись, ушёл, девушка осталась совсем одна. Отвлечься больше было не на что. Только на испытание. Ей придётся изобразить какой-нибудь камуфляж, или, может быть, сделать что-нибудь со съедобными растениями. Молли начала тихо смеяться от явной абсурдности происходящего. Кто побеждает в Голодных играх при помощи _съедобных растений_?

Заглянув в свой список, она загрустила. Несмотря на всякие, своего рода успокаивающие мысли, она не могла забыть о том, что у неё здесь нет никаких реальных шансов. Она нацарапала своё имя в нижней части страницы. Сделала это, даже несмотря на то, что другим трибутам она ни в коей мере не соперник.


End file.
